Two Halves of a Whole
by Leccra
Summary: Severus survived the war & has put the past behind him, but even with his new lease on life has grown bored & (not that he would admit it) a bit lonely. Artimis Dumbledore has finally made it back to the only home she has ever had, Hogwarts. Can she and her daughter put their terrible past behind them and find happiness? Could they be just the excitement Severus has been missing?
1. Chapter 1

Severus rose from bed early that morning, it was still dark out and the clock read 5:23am. He groaned and stretched, feeling cracks and pops erupt from his body. He crossed the room from his large bed into the adjacent bathroom and kept walking straight into the shower. No need to stop and undress, an advantage of sleeping naked. Before shutting the glass doors of the shower he glanced at his bed, rumpled from bouts of fitful sleep and nightmares. He silently cast a spell and the bed went about making itself. Shutting the door, and turning the water up as hot as it goes, Severus braced his arms against the shower walls and leaned forward letting the scalding water hit his back, easing the tight muscles. Standing drowsily he again pondered his bed, his now made, too big of a bed. If he really gave himself the time to think about it, it wasn't the size of the bed, it was how empty it feels to be alone in it…. _Not just in bed but in life_. And being alone in the huge bed night after night, plauged by nightmares night after night, was depressing. And although he refused the thought, it was a bit_ lonely_, as well, though he would never admit it. _Stop over thinking things, you old fool_, he thought to himself, _being left alone is the only you really enjoy, so stop whining._ Shaking the thoughts from his head, he quickly finished his shower. He lazily went through the rest of his morning rituals, brushing his hair, clipping his nails, his morning piss, rubbing solvent on his hands in a vain attempt to gentle the coarse skin decades of potions making had caused, shaving, brushing his teeth, starring at the ugly scars that cover his body, partially the one on his neck-

He sighed. The angry bite marks that had healed and faded, but still distorted his otherwise pale, smooth skin. He tried not to think about that night, hated thinking about it, but every morning he had to be reminded, every time he looked in the mirror. He still couldn't believe he had survived. As an afterthought, after his true loyalties came to light in the final battle, Hermione Granger sent mediwitches out to the sheeking shack to "collect the body". Much to their surprise, Severus was still just barely breathing. It took nearing six months to recover completely and three before that for him to come out of the coma his body had induced. He awoke alone, with not a soul in the world to care that he was alive.

He tried to return to his old life but so many things had changed, especially at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall had taken over as headmistress, fine with him, he never wanted the title. He was offered the Defense against the Dark Art position, and declined. The war was over, and children should no longer know the things he could teach them. So he returned to Potions, returned to his dungeons, and returned to being the "greasy git" to all his nit wit students. His life wasn't so bad now, it was far more livable than before. Knowing he had fulfilled his vow to Lilly, thus being able to finally let her go, he could move on. Yes, his life was livable, but empty. Most people still thought of him as a deatheater and a trader, fine with him, it meant he was left alone most of the time. Not having to fear for his life, seeing as all of his "old friends" were living out their lives in Azkaban. He had expected the hatred if he lived, so he wasn't shock when people he had known for years turned their backs and severed him from their lives, but others surprised him. Like Hermione Granger, taking Minerva's place as the new transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor, after she made short work of collage, and even shorter work of severing her marriage to the drunken Weasley, Severus considers her a friend. Which he found strange after a life never having one before. And Neville Longbottom, who took over for Madam Sprout's post. After a death threat to never set foot near Severus' classroom or potions labs, Severus made his second friend….. Somewhat reluctantly. And of course, there was always Minerva hanging around, mothering him. He had made a nice life for himself, nicer than anything he expected to have, but he still felt lonely. A small price to pay, he thought, for living through not one war, but two. Five years after the final battle and life had finally become easy, and normal, a bit boring, but at least he was living it.

All this rushed his mind as he stared at the ugly scar on his neck, shaking himself out of thought he quickly dawned his high collared black robes. He looked back to the mirror, his clothes sill swallowed him up making him appear lager than he ever could be. Laying in a coma he lost all fat and muscel tone whatsoever, waking up a pile of skin and bones. So much that each rib was painfully outlined and his stomach was nearly concave, his cheekbone had been hollowed and the dark circles under his eyes nearly black. He woke up unable to believe he had survived, Minerva and Hermione soon explained how close he had been to dying, and how many people weren't so lucky. He took his second chance on life as a gift, and soon began to appreceate it. Starting with bettering himself, taking to an exercise routine and shoveling in as much food as possible to maintain a healthy weight, adding in his now mandatory weekly run with Hermione and he was healthier than he had ever been, and was rewarded with quite a few muscles for his effort and some abs. Not that anybody could tell by the way he drowned in clothing, but he couldn't be bothered to shop for new. Merlin knew he could afford a hundred new wardrobes from his life of saving instead of spending, residuals from the potions he'd created over the years, and all the inheritance left to him by Dumbledore, he was simply too busy, some would say stubborn. Checking the clock he figured he could have an early breakfast and have a stroll around the lake before heading to his meeting with Minerva.

"Excuse me. I have to what?" It was said statically, but Minerva could tell he was quietly simmering. She would need to tread carefully or he would boil over.

He was still Severus after all, Hermione's little makeovers could never change that winning personality of his. He had eased up in some aspects, like his teaching. He allowed wands out in his more advanced classes, and even brought the 7th years out in the forest to collect ingredients. He still took points far too often, but more equally, slytherin was no longer favored…. So bluntly. He had changed, he was happier, she supposed.

However, one thing that was never going to change was his personally bounties. Yes, he has friends now, kept neatly at arm's length. Nobody would ever get close to the real Severus. He had too many secretes, was far too guarded, even still, and had been hurt to many times. But this was about his physical boundaries, his obsession with germs and massive OCD. Which bought them to the issue at hand, nobody invaded Severus's space. Or touched his things. No one. Ever. But Hogwarts hadn't taken on a potion apprentice in over 20 years. Around the time Severus took post…. Consequence? All other crafts took one on every year or so, they were overdue, and would soon be penalized for not utilizing their Potion's Master. To be honest with herself, even if none of this were the case, Minerva knew she would move mountains for this particular apprentice, the witch needed to be here.

Minerva realized she had been lost in thought for several moments with Severus glowering at her. He had ask something hadn't he?

"I'm sorry Severus, what was your question?" she offered innocently.

He looked unamused, and studied her a moment before going on. "I was merely questioning how you honestly expect me to offer up and share not only my classroom, my personal lab and stores, but also my private living quarters, to house some young, doe-eyed, nit wit for an entire year?"

She looked at him with an exhausted expression. She had already explained that he would need to take on an apprentice or have one thrust upon him, he ignored her year after year, so now it was time to thrust, so to speak. "Severus you knew this was coming. Why must you be difficult?"

Sighing heavily, he sat up straighter and addressed her bitterly, "I am a private person, and I do not share my space, especially with what could only be a Gryffindor alumni brat of yours. I do not have time or patience for such a hassle. With all the incompetence I'd have to endure you would be lucky if I would be able to function. Let alone continue with my private research"

Minerva was getting pissed off. "Private lab, private stores, private rooms, private this and that. Severus I'm forcing you to let the girl sleep in your guest rooms not your bed. You are in no way being violated or inconvenienced, because this is part of your job, it is in your contract, and when dealing with school matters you listen to me." She was building fire rapidly. Severus could clearly see the flush in her cheeks and the anger in her eyes. "So listen up," she continued, "the girl will be your apprentice, she will stay with you and assist in your research as well as your teaching, and you will be a gracious and welcoming host. Do not get any ideas, mister, there is no way you are getting out of this."

Severus looked stricken, he had never seen her yell like that, not even when she would scold him as a troubled, misbehaved adolescent. He was about to abject when a thought occurred to him, this is a women Albus Dumbledore took orders from. He composed himself and gave the barest of nods.

Minerva gave a brilliant smile at Severus's defeat. "Well good, she will be arriving after lunch. I said I would fetch her and give her a tour, but something has come up."

Severus eyed her unhappily knowing where this was headed.

Minerva ignored him and continued, "So you will see to greeting her and showing her around. Remember, right after lunch, in the main hall, don't be late."

Sighing heavily Severus glancing up at the picture of Albus above Minerva's desk, gritted his teeth, then replied, ''Very well. Who is the new pain in my ass? What is her name?"

Minerva avoided eye contact and looked away mumbling something.

"I'm sorry, who was that?"

Minerva sighed, "Artimis Rennay Dumbledore"


	2. Chapter 2

The clock was broken…. Was she early? Was she late? Had she kept Minerva waiting too long and she left ? Or had she simply not arrived yet? There is no way of knowing because the bloody clock was broken! Artimis started pacing; calming her nerves by admiring the never ending array of portraits in the corridor. It was strange being back, she thought, growing up, she was never allowed to come to school here, and often resented her father for forcing her into homeschooling, but when she got a bit older she was allowed to spend her summers here at Hogwarts, with her beloved Uncle Albus, as long as she kept up with her studies. Though her uncle and father feuded from long before she was born, up to Albus' death, it still hadn't stopped her from begging for her summer trips to the wondrous castle, and upon returning home begging to be enrolled, but she was never able to convince her father. He felt he could give her the best education, no topic was left untouched, even those a child had no business learning, the workload was massive, and the pace was grueling, but it was effective. She was a natural when it came to magic, but her father's obsession with knowledge had turned her into a true genius, but left a void between them filled with resentment.

Her father was so blinded by his own stubbornness, losing his sister had hardened his resolve to protect his daughter. In an attempt to keep her safe and guarded from the outside world, ironically, put her in worse danger. Those close to the family, those trusted by her father, weren't always who they appeared to be. One man in particular, Orin Noxium, her god father, and her father's closest friend…. Left more scars than she cared to remember. For a long time she wasn't strong enough to tell anyone or defend herself, but after years of abuse by her godfather there came a time it wasn't just herself she would be fighting for. She told him late one night, when he came for her, as he had countless time before. He was blind with rage, threatening to kill her, and in that instant she realized it was his life or that of her unborn child… and there she found the strength to fight. When it was over she ran, without a word, without a trace, without knowing if the bloody, mangled heap left of Orin was dead or alive. She fled, and never looked back.

She enrolled herself in a wizarding university in the states, under an assumed name, as an attempt of distance and independence from her father, her attacker, and her old life all together. But ultimately she ended up drooping out after only one semester, finding she already knew more than the curriculum could offer and was ready to give birth any day. She found sanctuary with wizarding monks she had met on a trip taken with her father, high in the arctic mountains of Vinson Massif, giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, Arrietty. They spent many years after bouncing around the world while Artimis trained under some of the greatest witches and wizards in almost every field, reaching Mistress status in a half dozen wizarding professions. She had a natural talent for learning and craft, as did her daughter, but neither had a fit outlet to use the obtained knowledge. Both of them searching for a place to belong.

And then the war had broken out, and Artimis returned Arrietty to the monks that had helped raise her, to keep her safe. She then turned all her efforts towards keeping muggles and muggle-borns safe, and fighting for the light, even if it meant sacrificing a bit of herself to do so… But sadly the war still took the lives of her father and uncle. But they had won. The war was over, things were at peace once again, and she could be reunited with her daughter. But then she realized, she was nearing 30 years old, Arrietty was 13 now, and for the first time they were able to start a normal life, but neither of them had a real home to return to. So she had come back to the one place she could remember ever being truly happy, Hogwarts.

And there she was, pacing the halls, pushing her mind away from her painful past. She glanced over at the broken clock, and a new wave of anger rushed her as a good distraction. Letting her mind drift to lighter subjects she continued pacing, waiting, admiring the paintings, starring at the broken clock, _waiting_… she turned sharply and caught her appearance in a grand glided mirror decorating the hall, sending her already nervous state into practically neurotic. She looked wrecked. What was once an attractive face, now wore hollowed cheeks and dark eyes, her hair hung limply, curling lamely, sporting a dark, tired brown, much to the likeness of dry, cracked dirt. She had lost too much weight, had let herself go. It was sad really. She laughed at herself as she realized she hadn't bothered with her nicer robes or robes at all. She had woken that morning with a nervous stomach, and rushed through the morning on auto pilot to keep herself from having a meltdown. So she couldn't completely recall it, but surely she hadn't just pulled whatever wrinkled mess she could find out of her suitcase and tossed it on? But apparently she had, and didn't she feel a fool standing smack dab in the middle of a Hogwarts, of all places, in muggle jeans and t-shirt, an old, worn sweater thrown on last minute to complete the disheveled ensemble. What a way to be looking to see Minerva again after all these years, and to meet her new professor. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few spells towards herself, it was too late to change, but she could work with what she had. Her aged, black jeans now looked newer and without holes, her grey, muggle band t-shirt fitted to her form, taking away it's oversized, boxy appearance, and mended itself as well. Her shoes were going to have to do, she had had them forever and using magic on them would surely make them fall apart, the black combat boots were dependable and comfortable, coming up to her knees, she wore them almost every day. She couldn't bring herself to change the sweater either, though she did unbutton it letting it slip causally down her shoulders slightly. The old thing wasn't pretty, but it was made for her by one of the monks at the sanctuary shortly after she had given birth, it was mid January and he didn't want her catching cold. The sweater was thread barren and too big, but it was always soft to the touch and reminded her of her daughter. She studied herself in the mirror…. She hardly ever wore makeup, but right now she wished she did, so to have something on hand to cover the bags under her eyes. She dropped a hand into the leather messengers' bag hanging from her shoulder, fished around a bit... _Thank Merlin._ She pulled out a brush and set to work calming her long, tired hair, looking in the mirror as she did so. She was young by a wizard's standards, but she had lost her youth long ago. She was probably the oldest apprentice Hogwarts had ever housed. She looked old, felt old. She didn't belong here, just because it's the closest thing to a home she had, didn't make it her home. And Merlin knows she didn't need another certification or degree, with the qualifications she currently holds she could teach at Hogwarts or go on to be a private researcher somewhere. But her longing to give Arrietty a normal, stable childhood and her old hunger for learning had reared its head, so she decided to apprentice under Hogwarts' Potions Master. Seeing as it was one of the few courses at Hogwarts she was not already mastered in and her daughter's favorite. This would be good for them, she reassured herself, this will bring us closer.

Her spirits rose as she heard the sound of distant footsteps behind her. She quickly dropped the hair brush back into her bag. But as she turned brightly, ready to reunite and embrace the only mother figure she had ever had, she was struck with the sight of a powerful, dark figure brooding towards her. She quickly masked her disappointment, and put her guards up, schooling her face into a confident, yet polite mask, because whoever was headed her way was no Minerva.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's been a lot of background and intro thus far, but I think the rest of the story will be better for it. Please leave a comment below on how you feel thing are going, and feel free to leave suggestions. Im already started on ch3, and I'm really excited to have Severus meet Artimis! And eventually meet her daughter Arrietty! So thank again for reading and I'll write again soon


End file.
